Losian
by Nightshadethe13th
Summary: The Dark Lord has the One Ring. The Dovahkiin has disappeared. What remains of the Fellowship finds themselves in Skyrim in search of aid against Sauron. And someone else has decided to intervene...
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

 **A/N: As a developing author, I am** _ **huge**_ **about breaking stereotypes. Unfortunately, I sometimes can't do that. Especially with this story. I've been wanting to write a Skyrim- Lord of the Rings crossover since before time, but I have constantly run into a wall as to the Fellowship's reason for being in the northern province of Tamriel. So, I'm going with what seems to be used by many fanfiction writers….**

 **Enjoy!**

Sauron has the ring.

Only fate knows what happened to the four halflings that accompanied it.

Perhaps not even.

The remaining four members fled Middle-Earth as the darkness of Mordor grew, spreading its shadow across the land.

Alduin has been defeated.

The Dragonborn has disappeared since returning from Sovngarde.

Few are certain as to who the Dovahkiin really is.

Not even the groups closest to the fabled hero.

Aragorn tossed a rope over to the man on the dock, allowing them to bring to bring the small craft to a rest at the pier. The sun shone brightly in the morning sky, warming the weary travelers. There was several more larger boats moored to the dock, with the exception of one, anchored under the massive land arch that held the city resting atop it.

"Mind telling me where you folk are coming from?" asked the dockworker as he offered a hand to Gandalf as to help the elderly man from the boat. "No offence or anything like that, but I don't think the I've ever seen a group like your's in these parts. Nor a vessel in this style." He gestured towards the small boat that they had just stepped out of. It was an elven craft, with curved vines carved into the silver gray wood.

"It was a gift from the Elves of Rivendell." said Aragorn, "Perhaps you could grant us a favor by telling us where we are and what that city is?"

The dockworker glanced up at the city on the arch, "Oh- well that would be Solitude up there. Though I've got to say that I've never heard of a 'Rivendell'. Summerset Isle maybe? You did say Elves, and that doesn't sound like something from Morrowind…"

Aragorn eyed the man hesitantly for a moment before leading his companions toward the dock exit.

"Ey! Hold up a moment!" called the dockworker, "Ya can't just leave the boat here. I don't know about how things work over in Dawnstar or Riften, but we've got something of system to keep here, what, with the East Empire Trading Company and all."

Gandalf was the one to answer the man this time; "We have no use for it any more. You're welcome to it if you want, but we are rather indifferent to what happens to it from here on." The gray haired wizard turned back to his current task, closely followed by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"What do we expect to find here, Gandalf?" asked Legolas as the four ambled up the wooden steps and back onto solid ground.

"Hopeful someone who will heed our warning."

 **A/N: And there you have it! The start of a story that I really needed to write down! So what do you think? Should I continue? Anything you would really like to see in this if I do? If you've got an answer to any of those questions, the comment box is right below.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 _Grrrrr…_ Something made a very angry growl in Onyx's ear.

Without turning to look at what was making the noise he spoke, "What the hell do ya want, Syth?" Syth, as the thing was called, made a long series of growls and hissing noises in response. At least, that's what it sounded like to any within earshot of the two. Onyx, on the other hand, heard something along the lines of this:

 _Pay attention to your familiar. Other mages and alchemist would wage wars to have Syth and pay attention to it. You don't. Even the Elkmin knows that. You're a terrible master. What kind of mage doesn't pay attention to their familiar? A bad one. Syth will claw you in your sleep if you don't pay attention to it._

Removing his gaze from the leather bound book he was reading, Onyx turned to face his familiar. "Syth, I pay plenty attention to you, you're just whiny. Why don't you go play with Alex. The two of you seem to get a nice spurt of adrenaline whenever you irritate the bears- No. Wait. Alex just left for her mini-vacation, didn't she?" Syth's vaguely humanoid face contorted into something of an angry pout.

Syth was a weird looking animal in general. It had the arms of a smaller primate, hind legs from a lynx, and the tail of an oversized rat decorated with feathers the colors of fire that parted into three points at the end. All together, it was the size the average high school backpack, not including the tail. The only thing that really kept it from looking like Frankenstein's pet dog was the fact that it was all one shade of gray.

"Okay, sorry. That one was on me." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Onyx was about twenty, but was still caught in that strange phase of late puberty where he was yet to lose his more childish built of less developed muscles. Other than that, he was pretty much the average young human male. He was about five-foot eight, with lightly tanned skin, and kind of shaggy blonde hair with a light blue dyed stripe above the right side of his face. The only thing that one would call odd about his appearance (aside from his dyed hair) would be his eyes. In most lighting, they looked to be a sort of orangy-hazel, but at other times, they looked to be a crimson red.

Syth huffed in annoyance at Onyx, its feathered tail flicking behind it.

"Hey, how about this?" He turned the book in his hand towards the gray creature, "I've been reading about the current events in Tamriel, and I believe that I've found a lead for something interesting. If I'm wrong, you can say 'I told you so'."

Syth's pointed ears perked at the offer. Scrawled on the slightly yellowed pages was a poem. The animal had little knowledge as of reading the speech of most races, but Onyx had been doing what he could to teach it to recognize the formats of writing (prose, poem, notes, etc.).

" 'S a song. Close though. This one's titled 'The Dragonborn Comes'. And then there's another…" Onyx took the book back and flipped through the pages for a moment before handing it back. "If I'm right, this, 'Song of Tongues', is more recent than the first one. But what I'm curious 'bout though, is what came between the two."

"Are you having a debate with your familiar, Onyx?" a women about Onyx's age stepped into the room where the two were sitting on the pale green couch. She an inch shorter than him, with a mane of long dark brown hair, and the antlers of a smaller elk protruding from the top of her head. She wore a mask that looked to be made from a deer skull obscuring her face, had drooping, fur covered ears, a small furry tail, and the lower portions of her limbs were various shades of smokey browns and greys. The woman was wearing a sleeveless leaf green tunic, secured at the waist by a wide dark leather belt, and loose tan shorts that stopped just above the knee.

"Hey, Cekrin." greeted Onyx, "Actually, it was more of a discussion than a debate, but yeah. We were talking."

"I'm still unsure about how you communicate with your familiar." Cekrin leaned against the doorframe as she spoke.

"Some sort of mage/ familiar empathy link?" he shrugged.

Sighing, she dismissed the remark, "So you're off on another job for the week? Alex won't be too happy if she gets back before you."

"Yep. And she's not going to be back before me so that won't be a problem."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Blind faith."

"Nothing than?"

"Pretty much."

Cekrin shook her head slightly in an almost remorseful way at his last statement. "You never change. You know that, right?"

"I change when I need to. And right now, I don't. So I'm not." Onyx scratch the top of Syth's head, resulting in a noise similar to that of a purr.

"If you're going to beat Alex back here, I'd say that you should be going, no?" she said.

"Give me a second and Syth and I will be gone." he leapt lightly from the couch, tailed by the gray animal.

"You're taking it with you?"

"Do you want it?" Onyx turned to face her as he was going through the doorway, "Because if you do than I will _gladly_ take you up on that offer." Cekrin's only response was to bat the blonde over the head with one hand.

"Bring me back an ebony weapon of some kind, will you? I know you have ways of obtaining rare objects."

"Viel Glück damit." he grinned.

The city of Solitude was rather grand, to say the least. Tall, stone and wood buildings lines the cobble streets, that, in turn, held an assortment of people milling about. Most were civilians and merchants, but good number of city guards could also be seen walking about the courtyard that the travelers had just entered.

Despite all the small conversations going on between people, one seemed to stand out from the rest;

"Look, that Vici woman had a bodyguard. I know it's terrible she got murdered at her own wedding, but the city guard is hardly to blame..." a helmed guard was speaking to a well dressed woman at one side of the courtyard. Neither one seemed in the best of moods.

"Oh, is that right? So we shouldn't blame you lot for letting that murderer escape through the _city_ either? And how about the attempt on the emperor's life? He, nor his double are still around thanks to you lot!" the woman snapped. The guard simply sighed at this comment.

"What murder?" asked Gimli, looking up at his comrades. Apparently the city guard had heard him, for, the man excused himself from the angry woman's presence and approached the four.

"Not from around here, I take?" asked the guard, his voice echoed slightly due to his helmet.

"I'm afraid not." said Gandalf before Gimli could reply. The Dwarf had a tendency to say brash things that could lead the group to nowhere useful. "Forgive our eavesdropping, but we overheard you and that woman discussing a murder. Seeing as this is our first time in this land, would you care to inform us?"

The guard tilted his head slightly at this. "You really _aren't_ from anywhere _near_ here, are you? I'm surprised, to say the least…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "That aside, I'll tell you what I know, but I think one of the Penitus Oculatus Agents could give you the full story if you really need to know that. Alright, all this happened about eight months or so ago, and we haven't had anything like it since.

"It all started with the death, assassination really, of the emperor's cousin, Victoria Vici right up there in the Castle Duor courtyard. As you might have heard me saying, it was her wedding. A public ceremony too. Now mind you, I wasn't there to witness this, I was posted up in the Blue Palace on the other side of the city. But I overheard some of the guests who had been there after the whole thing calmed down.

"Apparently Vici and her new husband were standing up in the balcony over the courtyard, addressing the guests when it happened. She had just finished her speech thanking everyone, and was about to turn around to go back downstairs when a single arrow lodges itself in her chest. Damn good shot if it had been in a elk rather than Vici. Terrible thing, that was…

"A few minutes later, while everyone was trying to get a grasp of what had just taken place, and the Emperor's security force is scouring about looking for the killer, someone spots two figures making their way down from the upper walkways. No one gets a good look at the two but if there's one thing that's for sure, it's that they were wearing shrouded armor. One of the marks of the Dark Brotherhood, the Black hand if you will. A lot of the guests said that one of them was an Argonian, but the other was hooded and was moving too fast to get any information as to what what they looked like." the guard stopped to look over his shoulder, checking for something unknown to the travelers. "Tell ya what." he said turning back to them, "Are you staying in Solitude for the night or will you be gone before then? If you do end up staying the night, I'll tell you the rest of the story then, over a mug of ale in the Winking Skeever behind you. If not, the next time you find yourselves in the capital of Skyrim without much to do."

"We shall see after we speak to this city's ruler. Thank you for the tale." Gandalf tipped his wide-brimmed hat in thanks to the man. The guard nodded in return, before leaving them to continue his duties. "Pleasant man." the old wizard smiled sadly, "Come along. We've dawdled long enough."

 **A/N: Longest chapter that I've written in** _ **quite**_ **some time. I'm feeling very proud of myself right now! Huge thanks to those of you who took the time to read this, and then review/ favorite/ follow! I highly doubt that I'll be able to update this quickly any time soon, so please stay patient with me…**

 **The first part of this chapter (concerning the young man named Onyx) was the introduction to my li'l universe of OCs that I draw from (both figuratively and literally). So if any of you happened to read my other story, Adven & Alex, then you would know some more about the mentioned character in the beginning and how that relates to this. **

**Once again, Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The hair on the back of Esbern's neck stood on end as the cold breeze hit his skin. Setting down his book, the old Nord cast a wary glance around the chamber. Yes, Sky Haven Temple was old, and this area of the Reach was known for its chilled wind, caused by the mountains. But the temple had never been one for drafts.

Standing from his seat, Esbern left the main hall, walking up the stairs behind the relief wall that depicted the initial defeat of Alduin. Upon reaching the top landing, he immediately noted that the draft was much stronger here, and that the door to the yard was open a good six to eight inches. Esbern's right hand drifted toward the hilt of his sword as he approached the open door. With his other hand, the Nord pushed the heavy door open even further, blinking in the sudden light.

"Delphine?" he called as he stepped into the yard. Now that his vision had adjusted, he could see a figure standing at the far end of the yard, back facing him, hidden behind a black cloak. The figure made no move as Esbern slowly approached. Now that he was closer, he could better make out the figure. They were smaller than most Nords, standing at only five foot eight at the most. Aside from their stature, they had done a remarkable job at disguising themselves, as they gave little indication to their race or gender.

"Can I help you?" Esbern asked, his hand further gripping his sword's hilt. The figure turned ever so slightly in his direction, before returning to their former position. "Can I help you?" he repeated, his anxiety crawling in his stomach, "If not, I don't believe that you have much a reason for being up here."

"Am I not allowed to say hello to the Nord who was once my friend?" they said. Their voice sounded to be that of a woman's, but it sounded hollow. Almost like an echo.

"Do- do I know you?" Esbern's hands were trembling slightly with each passing second. Something seemed so familiar about this woman, but just out of reach. The woman hadn't said anything or moved since she had finished speaking. She was just standing with her back to him, motionless. Esbern's mind raced as he tried to think of a woman aside from Delphine who knew the location of Sky Haven Temple.

"Dovahkiin."

"What-?" his grip on the sword tightened even more.

"Dragonborn, Esbern. It has barely been three months, and already you don't recognize me…" the woman turned to face him completely. She was wearing an ancient looking hood, and a mask that appeared to be made of bronze, but shimmered with a faint green sheen. No features were visible in the shadows of her cloak.

"Dragonborn..." the old Nord could only stand in silence before finally regaining his voice. "We heard that you killed Alduin. You have saved us all."

"So it seems." the Dragonborn's tone was flat, as though it wasn't as much of a blessing as Esbern believed.

"Where have you been? We had heard that you left Dragonsreach on the back of a dragon. And later that Alduin was dead, but we heard nothing about your whereabouts. Delphine and I were worried." The Dragonborn was silent. After a moment's passing, she brushed by him, towards the entrance to the temple.

"Dragonborn!" Esbern caught her wrist as she passed him, causing her to come to a halt. "Tell me what's going on." his voice was calm despite his confusion.

There was a long moment before she answered him, "Why do you and Delphine want me to kill Paarthurnax?"

"Wh- Dragonborn, you already know the answer to that. He must be punished for his past crimes. Justice must be served."

"Even though that was so many millennia ago?" she growled, ripping her wrist from his grip, "Paarthurnax has done more then enough to repent for all of that. If it weren't for him, Alduin would still be out there. He probably never would have been defeated the first time."

"None of that changes the fact that he committed those crimes. A million years could pass and that would change nothing."

The Dragonborn was silent. It was a different silence though. The ones before had been an unnerving sort of quiet. This lapse was filled to the brim with anger and something else, just as terrible.

"So repentance is life's greatest illusion…" she left the Nord in the yard, exiting through the temple.

Onyx had told Syth to wait outside the village while he found something. Hopefully, the animal had listened to him. Of course, Syth wasn't the most trustworthy when it came to following orders, but Onyx was willing to bet that it would obey this time around. This village was small, but it had what he needed.

"Um- Sir?" Onyx tapped his knuckles against a wooden beam supporting the roof of the forge in attempt to grab the Blacksmith's attention.

The bearded man working at the forge looked up at the noise. "Hm. Ain't everyday we get visitors in Riverwood. What can I do for you, Lad?" The man set down the red-hot steel he had been working with to greet the younger man.

"Name's Owen Stone." Onyx said casually. The name 'Owen Stone' had been his alias for years now. He only ever used it when he didn't need or want to to use his real name, seeing as it lacked a family name and wasn't the most unnoticable.

"Alvor. A pleasure to meet you, Owen." said Alvor.

"Indeed. I was wondering if you had a spare decorative disk from a horse's bridle I could purchase, along with a stip of leather about a foot and a half long?"

"Straight to business, eh? Let me check for the bridle piece, but the leather is on the workbench." the smith turned to rifle through a chest towards the back of the forge. "You're a Nord, no?" he asked as he searched for the piece.

"Pardon?"

"You're a Nord, right? You look like one at least. But I don't think that I've ever heard one that speaks with your accent ...or with a stripe of blue hair..." The younger man mentally cursed at forgetting to cover the unnatural lock. Alvor returned with the steel piece in hand and the leather in the other, handing them to Onyx.

"Well, I come from a Nordic family, but I've been all over the world, so that had a good bit of influence as to my speaking and appearance. Thank you, for these. Umm… how much do I owe you?" Onyx gestured to the objects in his hand.

"Five Septims."

"Each?"

"Total."

Onyx dug around in his pocket for a moment before producing five gold coins and giving them to Alvor. "There ya go, Sir. Hope to see you around."

"Good doing business with you, Owen." Alvor nodded.

Onyx turned to leave, but stopped himself. "Have you seen any strangers come through this village, in the past year or so? Aside from myself, I mean."

"Mostly just haven't been as many merchants or other traveler's since Helegen was destroyed." he said, scratching his beard in thought. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm doing some… research. Do any of them stand out in your mind? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Hm- not sure I see how this would be important to any sort of research, but I'm sure you have your own reasons. Of any of the travelers that 'stand out' as you put it, it would have to be a woman I saw enter Riverwood on the same day that Helegen was attacked. I never got a glimpse of her face, but she seemed to be a young Elf or human. As I said, it was hard to tell." Alvor answered. "I never met her myself but I believe that she was speaking to Gerdur over at the lumber mill. You can try asking her about that if you want."

"Thanks. I owe you a favor next time ya need one." Onyx stepped off the porch, feeling rather pleased with the new information.

 **A/N: Chapter two (technically three) is complete! I sincerely apologize to anyone reading this, and whom also is reading my Minecraft story and awaiting an update for that. My Linux desktop computer just went and died on me yesterday morning, so my father is letting me use his former Macintosh laptop instead. If any of you have ever seen those memes saying that Apple computers are stylish yet useless and doubted it, I can now confirm to you that those are 100% true. Once again, I will warn you that these frequent updates are purely illusional and not to be trusted. Anyway- huge thanks for the reviews and follows!**

 **Nightshade the 13th ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Certainly was a pleasant man." commented Gimli.

"He was indeed." replied Gandalf, "In hindsight, we probably should have asked about this city's ruler. But what's done has been done, and there is no changing that." The four continued to walk down the street, past the the courtyard and the market place until they came to the end of the cobbled walkway in front of a respectably grand home, where another road stretched both left and right through the city. Upon a brief inspection, there appeared to be a castle of grey stone to the left, and further down the right end of the street, a much more elegant palace.

"Which way, left or right?" Legolas asked, voicing the rests' unspoken thoughts.

"Right." said the wizard, striding towards the mentioned direction. In their slow pace, the travelers had the chance to take in their surroundings. The majority of the buildings were made on stone foundations while the upper floors had stucco walls, thick wood support beams, and lattice paned windows, giving them a simple elegance.

There was another guardsman standing in front of the palace entrance. He only cast a glance at the travelers before returning to his vigil.

The palace interior was especially tidy. The tile floor seemed freshly swept, with politely arranged purple and blue flowers in the large urns along the walls. There was a small handful of people standing about the main lobby, each absorbed in their own conversations.

Walking up the stairs to the upper portion of the hall, the four found a larger group, all well dressed and all appeared somewhat troubled. The words 'war', 'Stormcloak', and 'Imperial' frequently made themselves known to the travelers as they picked their way to the center of the chamber.

In the middle of the back wall, positioned under a cleverly placed skylight, was a young woman in rich garb seated on a fine wood and leather throne. She seemed to have a lingering air of sadness about her as she listened to the hushed conversations that occurred. Gandalf made to step forward to address the woman when an arm came up to block his path.

"Forgive me, sir, but I'll have to ask what business you and your company have Jarl Elisif?" the owner of the arm questioned. He was a fairly tall man, in his early forties, with light red hair, and fair skin.

Gandalf removed his wide brimmed hat before speaking, "That is quite alright. We come from our land with a warning and a request for aid from the Jarl."

"A warning? Hm- all common matters are mine to be dealt with. Perhaps you could tell me, and then I'll decide if this is worth the Jarl's attention."

"Very well," said Gandalf, "In our land, we were facing an enemy who threatened the free people. The four of us, and five others, were on the quest to destroy the sole weapon of the enemy, that would vanquish him for the rest of time. When we were no further than halfway through our quest, the weapon was taken from us, sealing the fate of our land."

The man appeared lost in thought for a long moment, before finally answering: "As much as it pains me to says this, I don't believe that the Jarl will be able to help you in this."

"Well, why not?" snapped Gimli irritably, "You and your people seem to be doing quite fine in this city, and you have plenty of guards roaming the streets. We would be grateful for even the slightest bit of assistance in the matter."

The man raised a brow in question at the Dwarf. "Don't mistake me, sir, but at this time the whole of Skyrim is caught in the midst of a civil war. Solitude just so happens to be housing the main portion of the Imperial legion over in Castle Dour. Trust me when I say this; had this been in a time of peace, Jarl Elisif the Fair would be the one having this discussion with the four of you, and possibly offering her assistance. But this is a time of war among friends and family even. It's beyond me to imagine how the Dragonborn managed to call a successful truce between the two sides, and I doubt they would be able to do so again for any reason."

Gimli simply huffed in annoyance.

"What do you want to know about the woman anyways? She did us all a favor by asking the Jarl of Whiterun for assistance, and getting my brother Ralof out of Helegen. But I haven't seen her in the past eight months or so. That's really all I can tell you. Strange dog by the way..." Gerdur turned back to loading the large tree trunks on to the contraption that split them in two. The noise of the saw hitting the wood caused Onyx flinch slightly at a recurring memory that was triggered by the sound.

"It's a mutt." he said, glancing at Syth. The creature now looked like smokey gray english sheepdog with a flatter face, and a longer tail. _Ah, the wonders of illusion magic,_ the young man thought smugly, _An old piece of weather resistant something, and a bit of string to keep it in place. Then, Bang! Brand new Syth._ (he had also been careful to pull up his hood as to cover his abnormal hair. He didn't need any more people remembering him because of that) "So, are you sure you can't tell me anything more? I asked the blacksmith over there about the matter, and he said that he couldn't tell whether she was an Elf or a Human. Could you at least clear that up for me?" Onyx asked.

The Nordic woman paused her current task to look at him, "You asked Alvor about this?"

"Yessss..?" he tilted his head in confusion, "Was I not supposed to go the the town blacksmith for a research question? If it wasn't obvious that I'm not from here, it is now."

"No, it's fine. My family and Alvor's have been having some tension since the start of the war here. It became worse after Ralof came back from Helgen and Alvor's nephew who was in the Legion didn't."

"Ahh…" Onyx honestly wasn't sure how to react. "I have been doing this kinda thing for a very long time now, and I still don't know how to deal with these conversation turns."

"Phh- That's quite alright. But no, I'm afraid that I can't tell you much more about her. She was either men or Mer, very quiet, and very reserved. If you really are set on tracking her down, then you should head north, towards Whiterun. That's the last place I saw her going to. When you get there, you could ask someone up in Dragonsreach about her." she said pointing towards the far end of the village.

"Alright then, thank you ma'am. Umm…" Onyx paused, "How would I get there, directions wise?"

"Just follow the road out of Riverwood until you get to the sign post after the bridge. Turn right and take that path to the next fork, then turn left and you should be there by the end of the day since it's late afternoon now. Good luck out there."

"Yep; thanks again." he said, leading Syth in its fluffy glory, down from the lumber mill and towards the targeted city.

Onyx had to admit that the scenery was rather breath-taking, to say the least. The cobblestone road was well worn, and the plant life was abundant. It seemed strange to know that this world was one of the most deadly while seeing it in person. Syth gave a small bark as they came around the sloped bend of the path, flicking its ears towards something through the trees on the left.

"What- oh." he looked in the direction his familiar was pointing to; finding a large city built around and on top of a wide hill in the middle of a tundra. "Nice catch, Syth. I umm- probably would have missed that, thank you…" The currently bushy dog-thing wagged its whip like tail happily at the remark. "Hey! Don't get too excited, I just said 'thank you'. I'm not going to give you any of that spiced meat that you like right now."

Syth's tail stopped moving immediately. _Master is a jerk._

"You're welcome." Onyx shrugged.

The next notable event of the hour and a half journey closely followed when the two approached yet another turn in the road.

"Alright, hand over your valuables, or I'll gut you like a fish!" said the man as he stepped in front of Onyx. He wore an old hood that covered most of his face, and dingy hide armor that had definitely seen better days. The man had swarthy skin and a short dark haired beard. The detail that really caught Onyx's attention though was the iron dagger in the thief's hand.

"Seriously?" Onyx raised a brow at the man.

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." he gripped his knife tighter.

"No- I heard you just fine. I give you my money, or you brutally rip my guts out… or at least _try_ to." Onyx shrugged.

"What do you mean ' _try_ to'?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered, "Because mugging a guy with _no_ money, and using a _butter knife_ to do so, is, for sure, going to work."

 _Syth should have stayed with the elk…_ said the dog-thing behind him. Once again, its voice only audible to Onyx.

"Next, you should stick up the legendary Dovahkiin with a steel spoon. No way _that_ could go wrong."

"I- I- umm…" the thief stuttered.

"Now if you really want to have some luck in this," said Onyx, his voice returning from the strained tone it had had only a moment before. "You're going to let me pass,and I won't report you for this."

"What- NO!" the thief had apparently managed to get over the other's sudden sarcasm much faster than was anticipated.

"Why not?"

"Because you do have at least something worth a good price on you, and I'll be taking it." he pointed the knife back at Onyx.

"No, I don't. Unless you consider a blank leather bound book able to fetch a good price on the blackmarket, then no, I don't have anything of value on me. Now then, you can continue to keep me here and delay my li'l venture, with the result of me reporting you and putting an extra forty-five gold on our head. Or are you one of those criminals who enjoy having a bounty of more than the total of what you've managed to 'collect' via theft, blackmail, etc.?" Part of Onyx was praying to whatever godly entity that reigned this world to let him pass without having to get his hands dirty. The other part was actually beginning to want to lodge a knife in the idiot's arm, for some obscure reason.

"Look- just give me whatever you've got, and we both walk away from this, alright?" At this point, both people, and Syth, were about done with talking in circles.

"Sure thing. Give me a moment to resist the urge to sic my familiar on you, and I'll be be on my merry way, thank you very much."

 **A/N: Behold the common anomaly known as 'late story update'. I am so very sorry for this delayed chapter, but school just started up again and my time has been stressed. (I even ended up passing out for three straight hours the other day. And I'm talking REM sleep.) Anyway- huge thanks to all who read, followed/ favorited/ reviewed this story! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but we all know that's close to impossible.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th 0w0**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The Dragonborn continued walking in silence. She had no destination in mind, but that didn't concern her. Since her return from Sovngarde she had felt rather aimless to say the least. Most heros who return victorious from battle are said to have lived the rest of their lives in peace with their loved ones. Something about that theory didn't sit well with the Dovahkiin.

For nearly an entire year, all she had done was travel and do as she was ordered. It seemed wrong to just stop all of it now that her enemy was gone.

She paused.

It was written it more than a few texts that the Dovahkiin was the bane of Alduin, first born of Akatosh, and therefore, his arch-rival. But that didn't necessarily mean that it was the same way from the others' perspective.

 _The only reason I was fighting was because I didn't want the world to end. If it wasn't for that-_

A sudden snarl interrupted her stream of thought. Without hesitation she drew her two swords from either side, and swung forward. One of the two found flesh.

The bulky sabré-cat hissed in pain as it stumbled backwards, a fresh wound across its muzzle. The Dovahkiin shrugged the edge of her cloak over her shoulder to make wielding the swords a bit easier. The feline once again lunged at her. This time however- both swords pierced its hide.

The Dragonborn tugged the weapons from the now dead sabré-cat. Admittedly- she respected the powerful animals as hunters, but that didn't mean she wouldn't kill them if attacked. Leaning her swords against the carcass, she fished a piece of old cloth from the back of her belt. The Dovahkiin knelt next to the sabré-cat, and used the cloth to wipe away the dark liquid coating the blades.

The substance was surprisingly easy to remove, once again revealing the black and silver cutting edge of the swords. Ebony. She had used a glass sword for a long time before she found these "slivers of moonlight" as the guardsman had called them.

Sheathing the weapons, the Dovahkiin resumed walked along the road.

 **A/N: I know how late this update is, and I am unbelievably sorry for that. I've been running into heaps of writer's block and late homework. That aside- thank you SO much for the follows! It's a** _ **huge**_ **piece of** **encouragement for me!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th 0w0**


End file.
